


A Thought

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Near Death Experiences, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pearl has a thought about Bismuth, while she's close to being killed.





	A Thought

_She didn't know how it happened, but she was now falling into a sea of enemies. . ._ _Somehow she felt weak, and_ _exhausted. . . Like she was fading, but her form wasn't at all damaged._

 

_Her gem didn't even hold a scratch, yet she felt as if a painful wound had been placed upon her. . . Worry bubbled up inside her as she looked around the hungry crowd, she spotted several shards of former comrades._

 

_But some of her worry faded as she saw that her leader was still alive, and fighting hard. She wanted to call out her name, she wanted the Rose Quartz to save her._

_She thought she was going to die._

_She was going to fall and be shattered, she-she would never see any of her friends again/// she would never see Rose, Garnet, or....or..._

 

**_Bismuth._ **

 

_She felt a tear form as she thought about the gem. For some reason, it hurt more to think about leaving Bismuth then it did Rose- a gem she was dedicated to. The gem she even considered her soulmate..... She only loved Rose!_

 

_Then why did she want to see Bismuth so badly?_

 

_She looked once more at Rose, and then once more at the crowd, she desperately reached towards the rebel. She tried calling out her name, but no words wanted to escape from her lips._

 

_She thought she was going to die._

_She didn't want to die._

_She wanted to live._

 

_She wanted... no... she needed to see Bismuth again._

 

 _She cried out in a scream. **"**_ B-Bismuth!"  _She shouted_ _desperately looking around the crowd, searching for the rainbow-haired gem. She began to lose hope as she was close to to the crowd, soon to be destroyed by them._

_She bowed her head._

_.._

_She was going to die._

_.._

_That's what she thought, until she heard a screech. "_ Pearl, baby! Hold on!"  _A voice cried out to her, she almost cried from joy has she saw who it was. . . **Bismuth. . .** Bismuth had come to save her. . . Bismuth was catching her._

 

 _Bismuth smiled as Pearl fell gently into her arms._ "Pearl.. are you alright?" She asked, the overly happy Pearl wrapped her arms around Bismuth and smiled. "I'm always alright, when you're here...." She slightly whispered with a blush, the bismuth looked surprised but eventually chuckled.

 

"Did I catch the wrong Pearl? The one I know would never fall into my arms and say something like that!" The bismuth broke into laughter, which was normal for her type of character. The Pearl seemed to pull her closely before taking notice of the angry soldiers that surrounded them.

 

She smiled. "Would you mind fighting this army with the new Pearl? I could use some tips. . ." Pearl asked summoning her weapon, Bismuth looked at the army and smiled.

"I'd love too." She responded.

 

.....And that's when Pearl knew, how easy it was to fall for Bismuth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not proud of this, but why not post it anyways?


End file.
